Soft Snow, Gentle Breeze
by anatagasuki
Summary: Melting in each others' element, molding 'till they shaped into one, shattered by some painful twist of fate.


A/N: This is a bit hurried, but I hope you'll like it. STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY.

**Soft Snow, Gentle Breeze**

**She's so beautiful. She's so devilishly, outright gorgeous.**

The way her mauve locks danced within her element proved to enhance her goddess-like radiance even more. The way that gown accented her _womanly_ features and the way those colors complimented her eyes, her fair, flawless skin was truly magical. Her ample height was prolonged further as her three inch heels cupped her dainty feet.

I heard the soft rustling of the cherry blossoms as the soft breeze flew past them, the natural and sweet aroma engulfing my nostrils. But no other odor is registered in my mind than lavender-_her signature scent._

The moon shone like a gentle twilight above us as her eyes glimmered in response.

"Are you ready, Mikagami Tokiya?"

I felt my hands get clammy and sweaty in nervousness.

My reply was only a small nod.

"Good." She smiled tenderly at me, her cobalt blue eyes warming up.

My feet entered the enclosed cathedral as the rings rung merrily.

The whole entourage penetrated the red carpet with familiar smiles and cheerful silent congratulations glinting in their eyes. As Recca, his best man, patted him on the shoulder, he forced to keep a cool image.

Finally, everyone's attention fell at the entering bride, her lovely face covered by her veil.

My thoughts wander to millions of destinations, traveling through invisible dimensions.

_Fuuko._ She was certainly a bang that hit me, hard on the head. And crap, on my heart she infiltrated so easily. Her vibrant and sunny nature allured me, telling me to trust, to care. Her physical features were of course a factor of attraction but her values, her courage, her candidness, it was all that made me want to know her better.

My mind flew to our first times. The first time we met. The first time we gazed at each others eyes. The burning flames that collided smoothly with each other, molding a relationship of mutual affection.

Yes, I would always deny it, but of all girls she was closest to my heart, not _even_ Yanagi managed to seep that close. She didn't replace Mifuyu's place in my heart, instead she made that empty space come to life, so that I'll love my neechan enough to let her go. She made my heart spring with…with so much happiness that I never felt ever since my sister died.

She nurtured me so much. She taught me the things I didn't know, I didn't dare discover, when I thought I had everything I needed to live.

But I…I can't live without Fuuko. Without the feelings she made me see, acknowledge, feel.

The friendly affections turned into romantic connectivity after a few months.

The first time we held hands. The first time we hugged. The first time we kissed. The first time…

We made love.

It was wonderful; melting into one being with that person you truly treasured and loved. I cherished every moment, every moment of reciprocated pleasure and fulfillment.

Yes, first times are memorable.

But now, I couldn't see anything but confusion, regret, sadness and hurt in her eyes.

"Dearly beloved, we are here today to witness the holy matrimony between these two people in front of us. If anyone believes that they should not be joint as man and woman, husband and wife, please speak now or live forever in peace."

'_Stand, tell them the truth. Tell them you love me. Shout out how much you loved me. Save me from this…this hell. Look at me…please…look at me…'_

'_Fuuko, tell them…'_

Everyone looked around expectantly, not even one doubted that you and I are having poignant battles rumbling in our hearts.

Your piercing, tearful gaze managed to break all my emotional barriers and devour my composure.

A couple of tears fell off my eyes.

Yet no one noticed.

Just you.

'_Fuuko, I love you.'_

Silence.

Your head…

…it slowly…

…shook.

My world stopped.

Then, your tears began to burst out. Recca looked at you curiously, yet you smiled at him reassuringly. He looked at me, strong determination and defiance in his eyes.

In cue, my mouth opens.

"I do."

You slightly bow your head to hide your grief.

"I now pronounce you, man and wife."

She turns to kiss me, her crimson hair now tamed down, her expectant eyes looking at me, slowly fluttering close…

…but I turn away…

You stared at me with shocked eyes in realization.

I gaped straight in your eyes too, tenaciously, stubbornly.

And I yell…

"Fuuko, I love you!"

* * *

A/N: Kill me people. It's lame. Too short too. Just please leave a review before you do so.

I know I should upload Conversion now…but I'm still having technical problems.

Miki's presence is implied, but it could be anyone still. If anyone is confused, this is in Tokiya's POV.

And if ever satomika-san reads this, is that your true, full first name? Because I dunno if I must use sato or mika or satomika as your name in the next chappie of Conversion. I know this is rude because I should PM you about it but I'm running out of internet cards. He, he, he. So please reply or PM me about it. Thanks!


End file.
